


Even The Desert Was an Ocean Once

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laboratories, Life in Night Vale, M/M, Science, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “No, Night Vale never had an ocean, at least not one that you can see from anywhere other than the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area.”
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Even The Desert Was an Ocean Once

**Author's Note:**

> We came from the ocean once, crawling, flopping and squelching onto land. Now we are afraid to go back, the horror of the deep is in embedded in our very DNA. 
> 
> Welcome to Night Vale

Cecil lounged on the tile floor of Carlos’ lab, sipping his glass of orange milk and watching Carlos read through a report he had just been handed by one of his assistants (eyes getting larger and larger).

“No, Night Vale never had an ocean, at least not one that you can see from anywhere other than the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area.”

“Well, not since it’s been Night Vale anyways.” Carlos muttered, studying the report in his hands. “The carbon dating on those fossils we found in The Sand Wastes just came back. These were definitely aquatic creatures.”


End file.
